


The Adhesive Properties of Dragon Scales

by Angela and MiniMix (sassycatpants)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Non-Human Character, a princess - Freeform, and xehanort ignores fundamental laws, in which there are dragons, minor ooc probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/Angela%20and%20MiniMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>King Xehanort is not one to obey the whims of the universe. He intended to be king and no mysterious entity known as 'they' were going to stop him from reaching this goal; dragon or no dragon, he was going to be king. But the universe is not one to be disregarded for the whims of man.</i>
</p><p>In which Vanitas is a dragon, Xehanort is a Not-King and poor Aqua is kidnapped by a dragon who just wants to get back to his warm cave and glittering gold but ends up on a Quest instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adhesive Properties of Dragon Scales

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet if there's going to be a pairing in this fic, as the main premise of this story is _"How ridiculous yet still completely plausible can I make this?"_ and not the pairing. However, if there does turn out to be one at some point, it's either Aqua/Terra or Vanitas/Aqua.

They say that a kingdom without a dragon is not a kingdom at all.

Exactly who ‘they’ are and why 'they' have any bearing on what it is that determines a real kingdom is a question no one has ever been able to answer to anyone’s satisfaction. Regardless, 'they' say it and thus it has become irrevocable fact: A kingdom without a dragon is not a kingdom at all.

And so it follows within this logic that the king of a kingdom that is not a kingdom is not truly a king.

Sadly, King Xehanort is not one to obey the whims of the universe. He intended to be king and no mysterious entity known as ‘they’ were going to stop him from reaching this goal; dragon or no dragon, he was going to be king. And thus, it came to be that King Xehanort established himself a kingdom while ignoring the one fundamental truth of the universe.

And thus was born the Kingdom That Was Not A Kingdom and the King Who Was Not A King, Xehanort.

But the universe is not one to be disregarded for the whims of man.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Dragons, it must be said, are a rather curious breed of creature. A body as large and heavy as a full grown dragon should by all rights (and all laws of gravity and physics; yet like the King Who Was Not A King, dragons were prone to ignoring the fundamental truths of the universe) be completely unable to fly.

Some schools of thought claim the only thing _less_ aerodynamic than a dragon is a bumblebee; they tend to be ignored because as everyone can quite clearly see, both dragons and bees can fly. (And aerodynamics or not, both are ridiculously speedy for their size and shape; hitting either with a flyswatter requires reflexes faster than any one being has right to possess.)

Unlike the bumblebee however, dragons breathe fire.

Thus it came to be that man and dragon were at odds; dragons breathed fire and enjoyed their creature comforts of gold and pretty maidens. However, men were flammable and did _not_ enjoy their gold and pretty maidens stolen from them, which presented a rather alarming contrast of priorities. Dragon slaying was suddenly a rather profitable venture, and suffice to say the dragons did not like this turnabout of events.

So it was agreed that dragons and men would exist only with limited contact: because kingdoms can not be a kingdom without a dragon, one dragon would settle in among each kingdom and receive gold and jewels in exchange for not setting things on fire and stealing pretty maidens from their homes. The rest of the dragons would be left alone in their mountain caves and allowed to dig into the earth for gold and jewels as they pleased, rather than slain and left to rot by adventurous knights looking for fame, fortune and a pretty princess to marry.

And it was a working relationship, until the Kingdom That Was Not A Kingdom came into existence. Because it was not an existing kingdom at the time of the agreement, it was dragonless and thus not a kingdom at all, according to all the other kingdoms.

 _Rightfully so_ , said man, _because he’s just an upstart boy and not worthy of a crown anyhow._

And so it went that not a single dragon was willing to take up his post as official dragon in the Not-Kingdom that was Not-King Xehanort’s domain, rendering the entire argument moot. No dragon, no kingdom and no amount of arguing over status would change that.  _After all, if **humans** are opposed to it being a kingdom—why then it must not be a kingdom at all. So we shan't go._

But the universe is not one to be disregarded for the whims of dragons, either.

  
**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This also exists over at fanfiction.net under my penname there, but since I've decided to set up shop here as well, I figured I might as well throw it up here. That said, I tend to take forever to update things. I've also gone over this one a couple times since the original posting on FFN and noted spelling errors, grammar crises and found a few spot where sentences feel clunky to me--I've fixed those things, tweaked a sentence here or there so it may be slightly different than the FFN version. Nothing major though.


End file.
